Guns and the U.S. - What do You think
Guns and the U.S. - What do You think? In general, do you think gun control laws should be made more strict, less strict, or kept as they are now? More strict Less strict Kept as they are now Do you approve or disapprove of the way Joe Biden is handling his job as Vice-President? Approve Disapprove Who do you trust more to make the right decisions about gun laws -- the Republicans in Congress or Barack Obama? Republicans in Congress Barack Obama Is your opinion of the National Rifle Association favorable, not favorable, undecided, or haven't you heard enough about the National Rifle Association yet to have an opinion? Favorable Not Favorable Do you favor or oppose a nationwide ban on semi-automatic weapons? Favor ban Oppose ban What do YOU, not what the media and/or politicians have said, think is considered and/or should be considered a "high capacity magazine"? holds 7 rounds holds 10 rounds holds 25 rounds holds 35 rounds holds 50 rounds holds 100 rounds holds more than 100 rounds Do you favor or oppose a federal law requiring a nationwide ban on people other than law enforcement officers carrying concealed weapons? Favor ban Oppose ban Do you believe that crime rates would increase, stay the same, or decrease if ALL firearms were made illegal? Crime rates would increase Crime rates would stay the same crime rates would decrease Do you favor or oppose the requirement of having to take a firearms training course before owning a gun? Favor requirement Oppose requirement Do you favor or oppose a federal law requiring background checks on all potential gun buyers? Favor Oppose Do you favor or oppose creating a national database that would track all gun sales in the United States? Favor Oppose If it were determined that the definition of "high capacity magazine" meant anything more than 10 rounds, would you be in favor of banning said "high capacity magazines? Favor ban Oppose ban How much do you think stricter gun laws would do to help prevent gun violence? Would stricter laws help a lot, some, not much, or not at all? A lot Some Not much Not at all How much do you think better mental health screening and treatment would do to help prevent gun violence? Would better mental health screening and treatment help a lot, some, not much, or not at all? A lot Some Not much Not at all How much do you think more police or armed security guards would do to help prevent mass shootings in public places such as schools, movie theaters, and malls? Would more police or armed security guards help a lot, some, not much or not at all? A lot Some Not much Not at all In general, how much do you think the depiction of violence in popular culture, such as movies and video games, contributes to gun violence in the U.S.? Would you say it contributes a lot, some, not much, or not at all? A lot Some Not much Not at all Do you or does any other member of your household own a handgun, rifle, shot-gun, or any other kind of firearm? Yes, self Yes, other member Yes, self and other No If there is a firearm in your household, what is the main reason? Is it mainly for protection, hunting, target or sport shooting, work, or for some other reason? Protection Hunting Target/sport shooting Work Inherited Everything Other Do not have a firearm What do you think is the main reason MOST gun owners possess a firearm? Is it mainly for protection, hunting, target or sport shooting, work, or for some other reason? Protection Hunting Target/sport shooting Work Everything Other Should silencers be legal or illegal? Legal Illegal Should the purchase of bullets require a background check, the filling out of paperwork, and possibly the creation of a database of purchasers? (similar to the requirements currently needed to purchase guns today) Yes No Which State's gun laws do you favor more? Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Please, let us know some more of what you think after you have voted in our poll. Share your comments. Thanks!